Ordon's Blessing
by Peachblossom20
Summary: Link, the hero of time returns to his normal life in Ordon Village, but it changes once again when he meets an injured Angel boy. LinkxOC Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

Ordon's Blessing chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the village of Ordon with kids playing in the streams, learning how to fish with their parents while the other adults were trying to support their families and trying to make an honest living. Yes, everyone was leading a pretty normal life, but one individual in particularly though was more than ordinary, in fact, he was extraordinary. That one individual goes by the name of Link. In the beginning, he was just an ordinary farm boy, working up at Ordon Ranch with Fado and his childhood friend Ilia, and playing with his little friend Colin. That is, until both Colin and Ilia have been abducted by King Bulbin and taken to the twilight realm and gotten Link turned into a wolf when he travelled to save them.

Receiving help from an imp named Midna, Link was able to beat back the twilight, return himself back to normal with the help of the 4 Light spirits, and learnt that he has been granted the power of the Great hero that saved Hyrule long ago. With this in thought, Link was able to defeat King Bulbin, and saved Colin and Ilia, but during this, he was also in the middle of an even bigger task, saving Princess Zelda and her kingdom of Hyrule from the Evil Gerudo King Ganondorf.

After Midna had returned to the twilight realm and the land of Hyrule had retuned to normal as well, Link returned to being an ordinary farm boy again, trying to make an honest living by himself. Everyday was the same routine, working at the ranch and playing with the kids in the village, but sometimes, he feels very lonely and wishes to have a companion with him, to talk to, to play with…. and to love.

Everyday, he begins his normal routine; gets up and dressed, and goes outside to play with Malo and the other kids. After a bit, he calls on Epona and rides off to the Ranch to help with the cattle and other chores. At the end of each day, he talks to Ilia and goes shopping for food and clothes, and then heads off to bed for the night. Everyday was pretty normal, but one day, things have completely changed the hylian… for the better. The young hylian had just arrived at the ranch to begin work.

"Link my boy; I have a job for you today" Fado said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I want you to go to the lake and collect some water for the goats"

He gives the young farm boy a bucket and then sent him on his way. Now Link knows that he has to do his chores, but sometimes, he tries to sneak some battle practice in, just incase if another new evil tries to attack either the village, or Hyrule Castle. He sneaks back to his house, changed into his Hero's tunic, grabbed his sword and shield and continued to the lake.

The young hylian was now walking down the calm path, humming a merrily tune while having the master sword in hand and his hylian shield strapped on his back.

"Maybe now I can get some well deserved practicing in" He thought to himself. Once he got to the lake, what he saw truly frightened. An angel boy with long golden blond hair, silky white wings, wearing a beautiful royal blue robe and black pants was found unconscious, and being surrounded by bulbins. They were poking the boy with their spears, cutting the boy. The hylian has seen enough and he rushed right in to fight the bulbins and protect the unconscious angel.

The bulbins started to throw spears at the hylian, he blocking it with his shield and charged at them and slashes them with his sword, eliminating then one by one. Soon, all of the bulbins have died and the battle over.

"Heh, that'll teach them" Link said victoriously, with a little mix of over-cockiness as he sheathed his sword. The hylian then turned his attention to the unconscious angel and saw all the scars and cuts that the bulbins inflicted on him, even his wings were cut up as well. The hylian got really worried about the boy, and didn't want to leave him there. So he picked up the angel in his arms and started to take him back to his house, completely forgotten about his chores for Fado.

When Link got back to his house, he laid the angel boy on his bed, went down to the basement to get a first aid kit, and started to treat the boy's wounds. He made sure not to be too rough when treating his wounds, including his delicate white wings.

"I'm so glad I wasn't too late, or he wouldn't have survived that attack" Link thought to himself.

He finished treating the boy's wounds and put the first aid kit away, and then he sits down on the bed and looks at the angel. Link had never seen such a beautiful creature in all his life. He ran his hand through the angel's golden locks and prays that he will wake up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ordon's Blessing chapter 2

Two weeks have passed since Link found the angel boy at Lake Ordon, and not once has he wakened up from his slumber. The hylian was really worried and he hasn't gone to the Ranch to work ever since, he just stayed at home taking care of the angel. Everyone got really worried since they haven't seen him for two weeks, Ilia worried the most because she had a crush for the hylian.

"Link, please come back soon"

Link was just coming out of the kitchen with a wet cloth and walks back to the living room with the angel boy on the couch, still unconscious. He places the cloth on the boy's head and wipes away the access water with his shirt.

"Two weeks, and he still hasn't woken up" Link said to himself, he was getting really worried that he might not wake up. Then his stomach rumbled very loudly, that told him that he was hungry, so he went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

When he went to the kitchen, he saw all the cupboards and the refrigerator was empty. He sweat dropped, "Guess I forgot to get groceries for the month." With that in thought, he proceeded to head out the door, but he then remembered the angel boy in the living room, he didn't want to leave him alone where someone or something could come in and try to kill him.

Then Link got an idea, and he went out the door to the village, but before he went to the market, he stopped by Rusl's to meet Colin.

"Hey Colin, I have a favor to ask of you"

"Sure Link, what's up?"

"I need you to go to my house and look after a boy that is lying unconscious on my couch. Get Talo, Malo and Beth to come with you just in case something bad happens, alright?"

Colin nodded, "You can count on me" Then Link went on his way to the market as Colin went to get the other kids and goes straight on their way to Link's House.

Meanwhile, as Link entered the Market, he looked at his grocery list and started his shopping, when Ilia ran behind him and glomped him.

"Link, you're finally out of the house, what happened?" Ilia said in worriment.

Link sweat dropped, "Nothing happened Ilia, I was just looking after someone"

"Oh, who's that?" She asked.

"Someone I found unconscious at Lake Ordon" He replied.

Ilia was shocked, "No way, really?"

Link nodded. They both kept talking about the situation as Link was collecting his groceries.

"So what are you gonna do about him when he wakes up?" Ilia asked.

"I don't know yet" Link asked.

They both left the market and was about to go their separate ways, "Please come out more often Link" Ilia asked.

"Hehe, I'll try. Maybe once the boy wakes up, I'll introduce you both" Link said.

Ilia just nods and then walked back to her house as Link walked back to his, hoping the kids didn't get too hyper and wreck the place, and hopefully didn't accidently hurt the unconscious angel at home.

When he opened the door, he saw all the kids sitting near the angel lying on the couch, still unconscious, and the house looked to be still in tact, which made him sigh a breath in relief.

"Any change yet?" Link asked.

"Not yet" Colin replied.

"He's just been laying there, lazy thing" Talo said, making Link and the other kids except Malo sweat drop.

"He's unconscious stupid" Malo said, making everyone sweat drop bigger.

"Alright, no fighting ok?" Link said, making the other kids laugh.

Just then, the angel started turning a little, making everyone jump up in surprise. The boy started opening his eyes slowly, finally regaining consciousness.

"W-where am I?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you are safe" Colin assured.

"Oh sure, safe with a pipsqueak like you" Talo said.

"You're one to talk, I'm taller than you, you know" Colin pointed back.

"Kids, that's enough" Link shouted, and they stopped bickering and stepped away from the angel boy, who himself was a little afraid of the angered male.

"I'm so sorry about that, they argue all the time. Hope I didn't scare you"

"D-don't worry about it. But please, tell me, how did I get here?" The angel asked.

Link then explained the angel about how he found him at Lake Ordon unconscious and saved him from a bunch of Bulblins that attacked him.

"T-thank you for saving me"

"No problem, I'm a hero, it's my job" The elf joked, making the angel giggle a little. "Oh, before I forget, my name is Link" He introduced himself.

"O-oh, it's nice to meet you Link, my name is Hikaru"

"And I'm Talo" He added in, making the two males chuckle. "That's Beth, that's my little bro Malo and the pipsqueak Colin" After hearing that, Colin just got mad.

"I'm not a pipsqueak; I'm taller than you remember?" Colin snapped back. They both just started arguing, making Link sweat drop.

"Sorry about this, they're not always like this hyper" Link apologized.

Hikaru just chuckled, "No worries, I enjoy kids, especially when they're hyper" that comment made Link chuckle and the other kids just glomped the angel and they all fell onto the floor in laughter.

Link was relieved that the angel was ok, and that he learned his name, that alone made Link happy.

"I'll whip us up some dinner. Hikaru, will you join us?" He asked.

"Sure, that'd be nice" Hikaru answered with a smile on his face.

Link smiled back before he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for six.


	3. Chapter 3

Ordon's Blessing chapter 3

The sun was shining bright and early this morning, Link always loving these types of mornings, Bright and sunny. It always brought a smile on his face to see the bright yellow sun shining down on the village, bringing a peaceful day to enjoy. The young Hylian stretched high and had a giant smile on his face.

"Mmm, I can tell this is going to be a great day" Link said to himself.

As he walked into the house to change his clothes, he saw that the angel that was sleeping on the couch wasn't asleep anymore. His blond hair ended up really messy after tossing and turning too much last night. Link chuckled at the sight, and couldn't but to tease his new friend.

"Well good morning sunshine, rough night huh?" Link teased.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and chuckled at Link, "Oh, I'm fine. But may I ask why your shirt is on backwards, and your pants are falling down"

Link blushed embarrassingly and pulled his pants back up before they fell down, "Touché"

Hikaru giggled a bit and stretches and gets up off the couch he slept on, but then winces a bit because of the scars on his wings, and Link helped him to sit back down.

"Please, take it easy. You are still recovering" Link said with worry.

"Don't worry, these are just minor scratches. I'll be fine" Hikaru reassures, but Link just pouts.

"Well, ok. But please, take it easy, ok?" He said.

Hikaru nods and then stands back up and starts to brush his hair. As Link looks all over Hikaru's wings as he brushed his hair, he sees that a lot of his feathers were missing, and then feels terrible for being almost too late, saving him.

The angel places the comb down, letting out a groan of relief after combing all the knots out of his hair, and turns around to see Link with his head down. "Hey, you ok?"

"O-oh yeah, I'm ok" Link stuttered.

"Hey, don't worry. If it's about my wings, my feathers will grow back" Hikaru reassured.

Link pouts again, but then smiles and nods back. Then he notices that the angel's clothes also looked a bit torn.

"Hey um, I have some spare clothes if you want new ones. Your clothes look a bit torn" Link said, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, you're right. But it's ok" Hikaru reassured, but Link just pouts again and went into his closet and pulled out some spare clothes that didn't fit him anymore and gave them to the angel.

"You can go into the bathroom and change, it's down the hall" Link said as he directed Hikaru down to the bathroom to change.

After waiting a few minutes, Hikaru comes out, wearing his new clothes, a white sleeveless shirt and light blue shoulder pad, dark blue shorts with a yellow and ribbon belt, and sandals similar to Link's clothes. Link blushes rosy pink, he thought the angel looked cute.

"Wait... cute? Where is this coming from?"

"H-how do I look?" Hikaru asked timidly.

Link pulled himself together and looked at Hikaru and smiled, "You look nice. You almost look like me when I was younger"

Link chuckles, this time the angel blushes a light shade of pink.

"T-Thank you, they're a great fit, I really like these clothes" Hikaru said cheerfully.

Link smiles, "They're yours now"

Hikaru looks up at Link with surprise, "A-are you sure? T-they're your clothes after all"

Link chuckles and ruffles Hikaru's hair, "They don't fit me anymore, and they look better on you anyways. Blue is definitely your color"

Hikaru blushes wildly from the compliment, as did Link. The two of them stood in silent, until... Colin and the other kids where outside, playing tag around the house.

Link hated when they play tag around the house, they could get hurt or worse. He is technically responsible for the safety of the young tykes.

"Please wait here a minute" Link said, as he ran out the door to talk to the kids.

Hikaru giggled a bit, he liked the kids, especially Colin. He reminded him a lot of himself when he was little, so carefree, and energetic. But as he remembered his past, he also remembered all the bad times that happened when he was kid, as well as his recent memories, and he felt tears starting to mist his eyes and feels his heart being torn in two.

I"W-why... why me?/I

After a few minutes of calming the kids down, Link went back into the house, to ask Hikaru if he wanted to come out and play. But when he got back in, he saw the angel on the floor, on his knees, with his hands on his face, crying softly.

"Hikaru...?"

The named one gasped softly and wiped his tears away, and tried to pull a happy face, to mask his sorrow of his past.

"Oh Link, I-I'm fine, just had something in my eye is all" Hikaru assured.

Link didn't buy this one bit, and he walked towards the angel and kneeled down before him and looked at him with concern.

"Something is troubling you. I can feel it. What is wrong?" Link asked.

But before Hikaru could get a chance to answer, Colin came in and tugged at Link's shorts.

"Link, are you and Hikaru coming down yet?" Colin asked.

"Yes, we'll be right down" Link said, before sending Colin back down with the other kids.

As Link closed the door, Hikaru stood up and made his way to the door, "Come on Link, we mustn't keep the kids waiting"

And that was all that was said before Hikaru went out the door to join the kids. By then, Link became very worried about his winged friend, and swore to himself that moment, to find out what is going on with Hikaru, and try to help him... no matter what.


End file.
